


Werewolf!Drarry

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really short :/<br/>Also, I feel really evil</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked up at the clock again, they had five minutes before DADA started and he couldn't find Draco anywhere. The sneaky Slytherin had told him to meet him at the entrance to the great hall at half past noon. It was almost one! He sighed and gathered his books, grateful he had brought them and hurried to class. He walked into the class, half expecting Malfoy to be sitting there grinning smugly but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.  
He took his normal seat next to Ron and whispered, "Where's Malfoy?"  
Ron gave him a look, "I don't know. Hope he got locked in the Shrieking Shack or something."  
But Harry was worried. He didn't know why, but he was. It felt like something was wrong, off. No matter what Draco said, anyone could tell he liked DADA, he'd never missed a class before. And something was off with him, he'd been almost scared when he'd pulled Harry aside earlier that morning.

~^.^~

Draco let out a groan and blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. Well, he wasn't in the Slytherin Common rooms where he had fallen asleep. He went to stand up, and his hands were tied behind his back.  
He sighed, "Ha ha Potter. Very funny. Now let me lose." He said bitterly.  
No answer came, he tried again, "Potter? Granger? Weasley?"  
Again nothing. He started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked around once more and say that he was in the Shrieking Shack. Draco let out a groan, he knew no one would hear him and if they did, they would just think he was another ghost haunting this damn cabin. Suddenly his bones started to ache again.  
Draco sucked in a sharp breath, "No, no, no...please no."

~^.^~

The next day Harry was sitting at lunch next to Ron and Hermione but his gaze was glued to the Slytherin table. Draco still was no where to be seen. Harry pulled out the Mauraders map for probably the hundredth time just that hour but just like all the other times, Draco was nowhere on it.   
Ron looked over at Harry and sighed, "Maybe he went home Harry."  
Hermione nodded in agreement, "Maybe he got in trouble."  
Harry only pursed his lips, "Maybe..." But Ron and Hermione could tell he didn't believe it, he could feel it in his bones. Something was wrong and Draco was in trouble.

~^.^~

Draco struggled to open his eyes. His whole body hurt and he was still tied to the chair. But, the room was ripped to shreds. The walls destroyed, the bed torn to ribbons, a door with that looked like claw marks on it... What had happened? The last thing he remembered was passing out from pain. Had someone cast the Crucio curse on him? But who? Even the Weasleys weren't that terrible. Draco didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts because just then the door in front of him creaked open.

~^.^~

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his wand and stormed from the room, ignoring Ron and Hermione calling his name behind him. He had to find Draco, and he had to find him now. He walked towards the first of the two places not on the map. The Shrieking Shack. Harry practically ran to the Whomping Willow, jabbing the knob and sliding in all in one go. He raced down the tunnel and slowly opened the door, cringing as it creaked open. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Draco was gagged and tied up to a chair, looking like absolute hell. His robes were missing and his shirt was in tatters. His pants looked like someone, or something had bit through them, which would explain the amount of blood on them. Harry looked at Draco, terrified. What had happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short :/  
> Also, I feel really evil

Draco looked at Harry, relief flooding through his entire body, he could have snogged him right then and there. Harry took a hesitant step forward then paused.   
The action caused Draco's heart to plummet to his stomach, he wasn't going to help him.

Harry saw the despair in Draco's eyes and hurried forward. His hands hovered over Draco's wounds, too scared to do anything for fear of hurting him more. Harry settled for untying the cloth around Draco's mouth, wincing at the yelp of pain from the blonde.

Harry grimaced, "Sorry...This is going to hurt but I have to untie you."

Draco's only response was a grunt and a pained expression. Harry quickly untied his hands and feet. Draco rubbed his wrists and shakily stood up. He stood steady for approximately three seconds, then his legs gave out and he fell backwards into Harry's arms, knocking them both on the floor.

Harry chuckled dryly, "Wow Malfoy, you're really falling for me."

Draco laughed though it sounded more like a cough, "You wish Potter."

Harry smiled a bit and stood up, gently tugging Draco up with him. They walked together towards the door but when they tried to walk through Draco screamed as white blinding pain shot through his body. His back arched and there was a horrible cracking sound, then his screaming stopped as he fell limply into Harry's embrace.

Harry could have sobbed, "Oh God...Draco? Draco?"

Harry shook the Slytherin that lie unconscious in his arms. Harry shakily raised his hand to Draco's throat, feeling for a pulse.

His hand slipped away as terror made his blood run cold, there was none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs shotgun* *sits on the porch* Bring it...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry took a moment to panic then he took a deep breath and shakily grabbed his wand and used a levitation spell. Draco's limp body lifted off the ground and Harry almost sobbed when the blonde's head dropped backwards. He gently brushed the blood stained strands from the older boy's face as silent tears trickled down his unnoticed.

Harry managed to get back into the castle unseen and without bother from Peeves. That would have been very difficult to get around. But now that he had gotten himself and a floating, unconscious Draco back in, he didn't know what to do.

It took him a few moments to formulate a plan and then he set it in motion. But first, he needed to get into the Gryffindor common rooms. As silently as he could, he did just that.

At any other time Harry may have enjoyed the speechlessness of Hermione and the wide-eyed shock of Ron when he burst into the room with Draco floating behind him. He ran to his trunk and pulled out the folded up square of cloth that had helped him so many times before. He quickly threw it over Draco who completely vanished and he threw his two best friends an apologetic smile before rushing back out, heading straight for the hospital.

~^.^~

Draco knew he was dreaming because the last thing he remembered was feeling like his body was being torn in half, and well now... Now he was laying in bed next to a certain sleeping brunette. He didn't care though, he was going to make the most of this.

He scooted closer to his lover and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. Draco grinned and lazily kissed Harry's jaw and then nibbled on his ear.

His grin stretched when Harry smiled and then opened his eyes, glancing up at the devilish blonde, "I'm shocked Malfoy, taking advantage of me as I slept?"

Draco simply kissed a trail to Harry's chest, "Au contrair. You see, I don't need to take advantage. You will come crawling to me..."

Harry scoffed, but it sounded more like an attempt to cover a sigh. Draco grinned into Harry's shoulder and gently grazed his teeth over the younger boy's collarbone. This time Harry gasped. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and tugged, causing the blonde to moan.

Harry chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his eyes grew wide with panic and his hands caressed Draco's cheeks, "Please wake up. Please, Please!"

Draco's eyes shot open and he gasped, lurching up in what seemed to be a hospital bed. He looked around at the foreign room and suddenly realized who was sitting next to him, a sleeping Potter. It was only then that he also realized he was wearing nothing but a hospital gown... Nothing else. Harry had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I MADE IT BETTER


End file.
